Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas' Adventures Series
List of the Scenes and Quotes used for 76859Thomas' "Thomas' Adventures" movies. When everyone are introducing themselves to someone new *I'm Thomas. (The Adventure Begins) *I'm Edward. (The Adventure Begins) *I am Henry. (Henry's Happy Coal) *Gordon here. (Thomas and Scruff) *I'm James. (James to the Rescue footage; The Adventure Begins footage) *I'm Percy. (Thomas and Scruff; New Crane on the Dock) *My name is Toby. (The Lost Puff) *I'm Emily. (King of the Railway) *I'm Dash, I'm Bash, And I'm Ferdinand. (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *My name's Luke. (The Switch) *My name is Nia (Big World! Big Adventures) *My name's Rebecca (Confusion Without Delay) *I'm Paxton. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *My name's Philip! (The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead) *I'm Annie and she's Clarabel. (The Adventure Begins) *I'm Henrietta. (Toby's New Friend) *I'm Heckle and I'm Jeckle. (Goldfeather) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip (The Princess and The Goblin) *I'm Starlight. Starlight Glimmer. (Triple Threat) *Usually, ponies just call me Trixie. (Road to Friendship) When everyone are looking at each other and/or looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story or a song *Thomas and Percy (Misty Island Rescue) *Gordon, Henry, James and Edward (Goodbye Fat Controller) *Emily and Toby (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (The Switch) *Nia *Rebecca *Paxton (Springtime for Diesel) *Philip *Annie and Clarabel (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Henrietta (The Truth About Toby) *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (To Where and Back Again; ) When everyone say "What?!" after someone says something surprising or shocking *Thomas (Tale of the Brave) *Percy (Tale of the Brave) *James (Reds Vs. Blues) *Gordon (Forever and Ever) *Toby (Hasty Hannah footage; footage) *Luke (The Switch) *Starlight Glimmer (To Where and Back Again Part 1) *Trixie (To Where and Back Again Part 1) When everyone was amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened *'Thomas and Percy:' Flizzing fireboxes! (Up, Up and Away!) or Whoa (Hero of the Rails) *'Bash, Dash and Ferdinand:' Oh me! Oh my! That's right! (Merry Misty Island and/or Gordon and Ferdinand) *'Rebecca: '''Wow! *'Starlight Glimmer:' () *'Trixie:' () When everyone are laughing at something funny that happened *Thomas and Percy (''Hero of the Rails) *Gordon, Henry, Emily, Toby, Edward and James (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Nia () *Rebecca () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (No Second Prances; All Bottled Up) When everyone is scared and frighten by something horrible or terrifying that is happening *'Thomas:' gasps (The Adventure Begins) *'Percy:' gasps (Day of the Diesels) *'James:' screams (Tale of the Brave) *'Gordon:' gasps (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *'Edward:' gasps (The Adventure Begins) *'Henry:' screams (Henry Spots Trouble) *'Toby:' OH! (Den and Dart) *'Emily:' gasps (Best Engine Ever) *'Luke:' Oh my! (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Paxton:' gasps (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Heckle and Jeckle:' AAAAHH! (The Lion Hunt) *'Nia:' *'Rebecca:' *Cool McCool () * Breezy () * Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip (The Princess and The Goblin) * Starlight Glimmer: gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) * Trixie: () When everyone is running away from something horrible is happening and going after someone bad and/or good *Thomas, Percy, James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby and Emily (Day of the Diesels ''and ''The Missing Christmas Decorations) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand in fast forward) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Nia () *Rebecca () *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (To Where and Back Again Part 1) When everyone are all watching happily when two characters are in love and at the happy ending of the movies *Thomas and Percy (Day of the Diesels) *Gordon and Henry (Merry Misty Island) *James and Emily (Splish, Splash, Splosh!) *Edward (Charlie and Eddie) *Toby (The Lost Puff) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas' Crazy Day) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Nia () *Rebecca () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer (No Second Prances) *Trixie () When everyone is dancing *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Emily and James (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Nia (Big World! Big Adventures) *Heckle and Jeckle (The Rain Makers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer () *Trixie () When everyone is traveling together *Thomas and Percy (Up, Up and Away) *James and Emily (A Blooming Mess) *Toby (Toby and Bash) *Gordon (Toby's New Whistle) *Henry () *Edward () *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) *Paxton (Gordon Runs Dry) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Nia () *Rebecca () *Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (Road to Friendship) When almost everyone is shown asleep *Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Edward, Gordon and Henry () *Toby (Heart of Gold) *Nia (Diesel Glows Away) *Rebecca *Paxton (Diesel Glows Away) *Philip *Bash (Toby and Bash) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas the Babysitter) *Henrietta () *Heckle and Jeckle (Ten Pin Terrors) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (Road to Friendship) When everyone are feeling and looking sad about something very sad happening, someone special dying or has died or saying goodbye sadly in the movies *Thomas (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Percy (with tears in his eyes; Day of the Diesels) *James, Edward, Gordon, Henry and Emily (The Truth About Toby) *Toby (Toby's New Whistle) *Nia *Rebecca *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (with tears in his eyes; Blue Mountain Mystery) *Philip (Toby's New Friend) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool (with tears from his eyes; Rocket Racket) *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) *Starlight Glimmer (with tears in her eyes; No Second Prances) *Trixie (with tears in her eyes; No Second Prances) Category:76859Thomas